mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
My Name Is Inmate 28301-016 (Part 1)
My Name Is Inmate 28301-016 (Part 1) is the 1st episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 48th episode overall. After falsely confessing to a crime so that Joy wouldn’t have to go to jail, Earl faces the reality of his actions as he is sentenced to two years in prison. Episode guide You know the kind of guy who confesses to a crime he didn't commit so his ex-wife won't have to go to prison. The kind of guy who leaves his brother all alone and his friends with nothing to jump for. Well thats me, and for the next two years my name is inmate 28301-016. Earl survived his first night in jail, but discovers that his cellmate escaped. Since Earl's cell had a hole in the wall he had to move to general population. Earl quickly learned that when one person broke the rules, everyone paid the price…and got thoroughly searched. Darnell, Catalina and Randy all came to see Earl in jail. Catalina gave the inmates something to stare at, Darnell brought some religious reading for Earl and Randy had a stack of questions, but time was up before he got to ask them. Earl thought he had found the right prison gang to hang with, the old timers. During Joy and Randy's visit with Earl he asks Joy to let Randy move in with her and Crabman. Clearly Randy is having some trouble adjusting to life with Earl behind bars. Earl runs into Sonny, an old friend, in prison that shows him the way to survive…be invisible. Earl has realized that while he's in prison, he must put the list away and put nice Earl away for a while to survive. And once Earl's new friend Sonny rats him out to Glen Shipley, another inmate, Earl steps up to Sonny and gets thrown in the hotbox with Glen. Notes * This episode features guest stars actors Bennett Guillory and Michael Bailey Smith, who previously worked together on the series Charmed, when Smith played the recurring character Belthezor and Guillory appeared in several episodes as The Source. Ironically, actress Alyssa Milano who plays the recurring character of Billie while not in this episode was also a star on that show. * The intro was modified for this episode to feature Earl's new fate as a prisoner. * This is the first time since the Pilot episode that we see Sonny, Earl's beer can tag partner. In the pilot episode he was presented as a main character, but immediately disappeared in the second episode. Flashbacks List * List item introduced and crossed off in this episode ** - Unnumbered list item 21 Used Glen Shipley to help steal when they were children Featured music * "I'm Crying" by The Animals * "Flirtin' With Disaster" by Molly Hatchet * "Move It On Over" by George Thorogood & The Destroyers * "Blitzkrieg Bop" by Ramones Memorable quotes *Ralph(voiceover): rock and roll!!!!! *Earl: out of your bunk, hands off junk. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Noah Crawford as Young Earl * Giovanni Ribisi as Ralph Mariano (voice) (uncredited) Guest starring * Ben Foster as Glen Shipley * Leo Fitzpatrick as Sonny * Bill Macy as Whiskey Pete * Michael Bailey Smith as Skinhead #1 * Victor Varnado as Albino Gang Leader * Joey Diaz as Jhoey * Andy Mackenzie as Prisoner #2 * Josh Wolf as Josh * Keith Oney as Skinhead #2 * Edward 'Grapevine' Fordham Jr. as Grapevine * Camden! as Young Glen * Doyle Stack as Teenager * Roger Burton as Skinny John * Angel Oquendo as Prison Medic * Bill Henderson as Charlie * Vincent Pastore as Prisoner #1 * Kevin Sussman as Dwayne * Patrick Clement as Skinhead #3 (uncredited) Category:Episodes 301